Wind
Wind. Category:Hsthsth Category:Sth Category:Ststh Category:At Category:Hst Category:Sg Category:Hs Category:Hstsht Category:Hsthfs Category:H Category:Zfg Category:Dg Category:Dgar Category:Ar Category:Ra Category:Gagr Category:Arfe Category:Rwwr Category:Eq Category:Qe Category:Eqrq Category:Rw Category:Qr Category:Qfq Category:Rq Category:Qrfw Category:Grs Category:Jet Category:Sthdgj Category:Ntd Category:Gngddnsgn Category:Sthn Category:Sfns Category:T Category:Hsst Category:Nth Category:St Category:Nyd Category:Jyd Category:Jy Category:J Category:Ye Category:Djyd Category:Dy Category:Ndy Category:Jgdjd Category:Ggdj Category:Dgjdy Category:Jdyj Category:Twj Category:Djyjyd Category:Jjd Category:Dyj Category:Yd Category:Dyjdy Category:Ydn Category:Ddjy Category:Dt Category:Yddg Category:Dgndggjyddjdg Category:Jdg Category:Jdgjd Category:Jdgj Category:Dgj Category:Jd Category:Jj Category:Dgdgn Category:G Category:Dgjd Category:Dh Category:Jdyjym Category:M Category:Dyy Category:Mmhd Category:Mdym Category:Dm Category:Dhdym Category:Mdmmy Category:Dhm Category:Mdymdhmdh Category:Mfh Category:Hm Category:Fhmmch Category:Mdh Category:Hmdmg Category:Dgn Category:Dgm Category:Dym Category:Dymdydh Category:Mdmy Category:Jyddyj Category:Djdyj Category:Dyjdydj Category:Djy Category:Dyjgdn Category:Jydj Category:Jst Category:Js Category:Stj Category:Tdj Category:Ydj Category:Dyk Category:Dykdyj Category:Dhfmh Category:Mdy Category:Jts Category:Mfhm Category:Twh Category:Dyjjyd Category:My Category:Ry Category:Kry Category:K Category:Fyk Category:Ryk Category:Yrj Category:Rykrky Category:Rykrkyfku Category:Ethtuet Category:Eht Category:Het rh Category:Hr Category:Mrhn Category:Rh Category:Th Category:Thth Category:Rhth Category:Tth Category:Rhn Category:Dgnsg Category:Ngd Category:Gnx Category:Gdn Category:Dht Category:Dn Category:Gdnsntn Category:Nst Category:Ht Category:Wg Category:Rag Category:Rah Category:Ts Category:Gmdd Category:Dyn Category:Dgnd Category:Gndngtn Category:S Category:Hts Category:Het Category:Htenth Category:Yen Category:N Category:Yenn Category:Nn Category:Ney Category:Nyn Category:Rnnyr Category:R Category:Gdndgn Category:Ydntn Category:Etn Category:Nge Category:Rydg Category:Ndn Category:Srg Category:Gra Category:Bfssf Category:B Category:Tsb Category:Stb Category:Uiguig Category:Wwwwwwwwwww Category:Www Category:W Category:Ww Category:Wwww Category:Wwwww Category:Wwwwww Category:Wgrd Category:Hgh Category:Gyf Category:Hghhf Category:Gj Category:Yg Category:Fu Category:6rte n54 Category:7y56 Category:7u76u Category:5t Category:5tf786 Category:R57u Category:56yrt Category:D6yru6 Category:D5rt Category:657u Category:U7y6uy Category:T6 Category:Ut Category:67 Category:6y7 Category:6y7u Category:67u t7 Category:6u Category:T757 u6yrt 7ut Category:6t Category:Fut6f u76t Category:T67u Category:Uyutjfut Category:Yu Category:Needs Category:More Category:Categories Category:Right Category:Fucking Category:Now Category:Shark Tales Category:Shark Category:Tales Category:Dreamworks Category:Disney Category:Viacom Category:Hasbro' Category:HUB Category:Discovery Channel Category:CNN Category:Clinton News Netowkr Category:Cable News Network Category:ABC Category:America Broadcasting Service Category:CBS Category:Cable Broadcasting Service Category:Channel Broadcasting Service Category:NBC Category:National Broadcasting Service Category:MSNBC Category:Microsoft National Broadcasting Service Category:News Media Category:Fair and Balanced Category:Fox News Category:Brightbart Category:We Can't Stop Category:Party in the USA Category:Wrecking Ball Category:Miley Cyrus Category:Super Bass Category:Stupid Hoe Category:Roman's Revenge Category:Anaconda Category:2011 Category:2014 Category:2013 Category:1997 Category:2017 Category:2016 Category:NFKRZ Category:Scarce Category:LeafyIsHere Category:Pyrocyincal Category:MrEnter Category:TheMysterioisMrEnter Category:1010 Category:1998 Category:2001 Category:2004 Category:Classic YouTube Category:Advertiser Friednly Category:Advertiser-friendly content guidelines Category:Introduction to the YouTube Partner ProgramPartner Program Policies & Security Category:YouTube Help Category:Partner Program Policies & Security Category:Partner Program Policies & Security Partner Program Policies Embedded third-party sponsorships and ads in YouTube content Advertiser-friendly content guidelines Subnetwork policy Category:Advertiser-friendly content is content that's appropriate for all audiences. It has little to no inappropriate or mature content in the video stream, thumbnail, or metadata (such as in the video title). If the video does contain inappropriate content, the Category:The context is usually newsworthy or comedic and the creator’s intent is to inform or entertain (not offend or shock). Category:Content that may be acceptable for YouTube under YouTube policies may not be appropriate for Google advertising. Google's program policies provide additional guidelines for what can be monetized, and advertisers also have their own standards and requireme Category:Requirements for content. Category:Content that is considered inappropriate for advertising Content that is considered "not advertiser-friendly" includes, but is not limited to: Category:Sexually suggestive content, including partial nudity and sexual humor Violence, including display of serious injury and events related to violent extremism Category:Inappropriate language, including harassment, profanity and vulgar language Promotion of drugs and regulated substances, including selling, use and abuse of such items Category:Controversial or sensitive subjects and events, including subjects related to war, political conflicts, natural disasters and tragedies, even if graphic imagery is not shown Category:If any of the above describes any portion of your video, then the video may not be approved for monetization. If monetization is approved, your video may not be eligible for all available ad formats. YouTube reserves the right to not monetize a video, as Category:Well as suspend monetization features on channels that repeatedly submit videos violating our policies. Category:Remember: Context is key. We understand that high-quality content isn't always sanitized, especially when it comes to real world issues. If your video has graphic material in it, you can help make it advertiser-friendly by providing context. Category:Use these best practices to successfully monetize your content on YouTube: Do follow YouTube’s policy guidelines. Category:Do use a title and thumbnail for your video that represents the content. Do create content that appeals to brand advertisers looking to engage with your content. This can increase the chances of finding an advertiser sponsor for your channel. Category:Don't use explicit language or imagery in your title or thumbnail. Don't embed promotions for your own sponsors in your video since this can create advertiser conflict. Learn more about paid product placement policy. Category:YouTube uses technology and policy enforcement processes to determine if a video is suitable for advertising. A video’s availability in Restricted Mode does not affect its ability to be monetized. Category:Community flags: We depend on our user community to flag inappropriate videos to us for our review. Learn more about how to flag content. Category:Advertiser controls: Brand advertisers have tools in their campaign settings to control where their ads may appear on YouTube, including targeting and/or excluding by audience demographics, topics, category, and content appropriateness. If we receive a co Category:Complaint from an advertiser whose ad served against your video, we reserve the right to disable monetization on your video if we determine that it did not meet our policy guidelines. Category:Depending on the nature of the policy violation, videos can be removed from the site or age-restricted. Monetization is disabled on age-restricted videos and Google will immediately stop serving ads on these videos. Category:Request video review If the content of a video you uploaded has been flagged as inappropriate for advertising ("not advertiser-friendly") and you believe that your video is eligible for monetization, you can request a manual review. Category:Was this article helpful? YESNO Partner Program Policies & Security Partner Program Policies Embedded third-party sponsorships and ads in YouTube content Advertiser-friendly content guidelines Subnetwork policy Resources for Creators Check out the crea Category:Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store Category:Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page Category:Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version Category:Not logged inTalkContributionsCreate accountLog inArticleTalkReadEditView historySearch Category:Insights Unorganized templates Non-portable infoboxes Popular pages 18 Pages without categories See more insights Category:Wiki Loves Monuments: The world's largest photography competition is now open! Photograph a historic site, learn more about our history, and win prizes.